The present invention relates to a nerve ending therapeutical device, and more specifically, to a therapeutical device which utilizes electronic means to stimulate nerve endings of the human body.
The prior art of this device uses the method of so-called electrical therapy, which applies a high voltage on nerve endings of the human body, thereby stimulating internal secretion of the human body so that one's vigor is restored and therapeutical effect are achieved.
In the conventional electrical therapy, a current of certain frequency is used. For example, a 60 HZ current is used in threating ordinary skin diseases. The magnitude and frequency of current should be adjusted according to the actual situation, e.g. a baby's impedance being lower than an adult's therefore a lower current should be applied. Electrical probes with proper magnitude and frequency of current are put on the nerve endings of the human body. The polarity of the current applied thereon is choosen based on the principle of supplementing or drawing (stimulation or repression), to neutralize the polarity carried by the specified disease. For instance, when treating an inflammatory disease, the infected part is in excess of negative electric ions and thus should be neutralized with positive ions, or called "drawing"; whereas it is called "supplementing" if applied with negative ions. It is by this mode of operation that the therapeutical effect is achieved.
However, the electrical therapeutical device of prior art has the following drawbacks:
1. Since it is only capable of adjusting the magnitude and frequency of the current applied, it is necessary to use another device to detect the required nerve endings before the therapeutical device can be operated. So it is troublesome in treating and may cause wrong detection of nerve endings. PA1 2. It can only provide a single frequency of current or a continuously varying frequency of current, thus the therapeutical effect is lessened. PA1 3. It provide the operation of supplementing or the operation of drawing. When using it to make treatment, it make cause the disease even worse if the mode of operation is used wrongfully.